


The Frog Knight

by Princess_Diarist



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Puns, Dreams, F/M, Funny, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Diarist/pseuds/Princess_Diarist
Summary: Link has a domestic accident, Zelda must find the solution to it.





	The Frog Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of stories I wrote for Winter and Summer holiday. I might keep adding some to the collection.

‘These little ones sure are fast!’, Zelda tried to catch a hot-footed frog, ‘at least there is plenty of them’.

‘If you give up I can catch one for you’, Link insisted, already with one in his hands.

Grey thunderclouds ruined her prospect of frog-hunting, for rain started falling promptly. They approached to the house quickly, to avoid ending soaked. On the final stretch before entering the house, thunder struck down.

Zelda was in shock when she realized Link had been hit by it - and vanished leaving only his clothes on the wet grass.

‘Zelda-ribbit!’, a croaky voice came from the clothes, ‘I’m here-ribbit!’

‘Link?’, Zelda sobbed, ‘Is that you?’

'Ribbit! Yes!’

She grabbed the bundle with the creature, and went inside the house.

 

‘So it is you!’, Zelda realized, examining him on the bed with a magnifying glass, ‘Frogs don’t have blue eyes!’

'What are we-bit going to do-bit?’, the tiny hero croaked worried.

'I have no idea, but let me see if there is some book that can shed some light on this’. She held him in her hands, and took him to the desk, where she started looking at some notes, books, or any possibly useful information.

'All things are made from invisible particles’, she explained while flipping the pages of an old science tome, 'maybe, when lightning struck on you, your particles rearranged anomalously’.

'Talk in plain Hylian, Zelda!’, frog Link sprinted on his place.

'I would have to make lightning strike again on you, so your particles can rearrange into your usual form’.

'No way-bit!’, he croaked furiously, 'I’ll end up croak-sted!’

'That pun… was terrible’, she laughed, her heart a little less weary about her beloved - he was at least finding a silver lining.

The remaining hours were spent by both of them researching - Link being more of a cheerleader for the very frustrated Princess, who wasn’t able to find a solution.

'I think I’ll have to keep researching this monster tomorrow’, Zelda gave up, closing a big, old volume on alchemy. 'Maybe Purah can help us out. I need a night of sleep to continue, or you’ll be a frog knight forever’.

And an idea buzzed in Link’s head.

'Kilton! Ribbit! Kilton!’, he croaked and jumped around, 'he can help us!’

'Who is Kilton?’, she enquired.

After an explanation on the way to the spot of his store, Zelda was enthused to meet him. Albeit a fan of ancient technology and science, Zelda still found the art of elixir-making profoundly interesting.

‘Mr. Kilton?’, she knocked softly on the counter. 'I have brought on behalf of Link some goods’.

Zelda carried two large canvas bags with her.

The strange man sniffled.

'Molduga guts! Fresh from Gerudo desert!’, he yelled with excitement.

'Indeed, Mr. Kilton! And several other monster parts’.

'You will get a lot of mon for this, missy!’, he clapped, 'Any items that catch your eye?’

'Actually’, Zelda took Link off the pocket of her apron, with a worrisome smile, 'I need to commission an elixir from you to return Link to normal’.

'Oooh! A case of accidental transmutation!’, he rubbed his hands, and jumped of joy, ‘I’d be monstrously delighted to help!’

_Do all of Link’s acquaintances have a penchant for bad puns or is it just me?_ , Zelda said to herself.

'We have no frogging time to waste, ribbit!’, Link jumped on the counter, 'Night is short!’

'Sure! What ingredients are we going to need?, the young woman asked. 'I brought a little of everything, besides your pay’.

He checked an old book of elixirs, and looked for a recipe on the old, yellowish pages. Zelda oversaw, fascinated by the contents of the book.

‘Found it! An elixir to undo transmutations!’

Zelda cheered joyful, and Link croaked.

‘I require…. A hot-footed frog’, he affirmed, ‘It will absorb its essence from him!’

Zelda didn’t seem convinced, but handed the frog anyway, double checking she didn’t mistake it for Link.

‘A Silent Princess!’, he listed, 'yellow chuchu jelly, and a star fragment!’

Kilton dug into his belongings, taking out a small cauldron. He lit a fire, placing it over the flames.

'We add the ingredients in a certain order: first we melt the jelly, add the Silent Princess and the frog to infuse it, then the crushed star fragment’, Kilton explained, shook by excitement and enthusiasm. 'We simmer all this for an hour… and bam! Elixir made!’

Zelda was taking mental notes on the elixir preparation process - Kilton proved being an expert on the matter. While the cauldron bubbled with the mixture, they chatted non-stop about possible combinations to obtain the best results.

The endless banter on the matter made Link sleepy, and grumbled something on the lines of  _‘these nerds, for Hylia’s sake, ribbit!’_ , but suddenly, he was awakened by Kilton’s shrill squeals, indicating the elixir was ready.

He poured the content - a glowing pale yellow liquid - on a flask, and handed it to Zelda.

‘It’s almost dawn, and I must leave, Miss Zelda!’ - he was shook to see the first rays of dawn - ‘If the elixir fails, let me know! See you another monstrous night!’

She waved goodbye, and ran to the house with Link.

Before he drank the bottle, she took her log to make some annotations -just in case.

‘Zelda, this is ser-ribbit-ious!’, he scolded her from the inkpot.

‘That’s why I am recording this!’, she tapped the log’s cover, ‘What if we make a breakthrough?’

He just sighed, and grabbed the glass flask to drink the shiny liquid.

Nothing happened - at least instantly.

And then after restless croaking, Link fainted.

Zelda in the beginning thought it a charade, but soon she realized it was very real.

When she checked his vital signs, she started to despair.

_No pulse._

_No breathing._

‘No! not again!’, her voice cracked, ‘Don’t do this to me again!’

Her eyes started welling with tears, and he held the lifeless frog knight, and kissed his forehead, hoping he would awake.

And his body exploded into a cloud of glittery smoke.

 

Both lovers awoke at the same time, covered in sweat, gasping for breath, and sat on the bed.

They were home, in their bed, barely clothed due to the Summer night heat, same shapes as usual.

They looked at each other.

‘I was a frog’. Link remembered touching his face, then patting his naked torso.

‘Yes, you were’, Zelda nodded, still breathing heavily, fixing the straps of her undershirt.

‘I’ll never, ever, cook spicy hot-footed frog legs for dinner again’, Zelda swore.

‘I’ll never binge on them’.

Zelda made an undignified snort at his words, not believing them at all.

‘For a while’.

‘That sounds more like you’, Zelda sighed, and kissed his cheek, ‘Let’s go back to sleep’.

‘I hope we don’t dream weird stuff again’, he yawned, cuddling next to her.


End file.
